


the thunderstorm

by menaoia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menaoia/pseuds/menaoia
Summary: basically what the title says haha. harry loves thunderstorms and draco just watches him stand in the rain. until he says something he wasn't planning to.





	the thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> this is extremely short, but you know i like the idea haha
> 
> with love,  
elise

"Harry, this is absolutely ridiculous. You're going to get sick you know that, right? Just stay here with me." That was no use, Harry ignored me and gave that adventurous smile of his. He darted out the door right as the rain began to fall.

He loved thunderstorms. Harry would stand out there for hours, which did get him sick as a matter of fact. Not that he cared though. I sat on the steps watching him look up at the storm clouds as rain poured down all over him. 

I had a blanket wrapped around me, but I'd give it to him once he came back inside. 

"Draco! You have to come out here!" "Not a chance, Potter! I'm not getting sick. Merlin's beard, remind me why I'm in love with you again?" Then I just realized what I just said. I really hoped he didn't hear that.

"You're in love with me?" he asked as he turned around to face me. Of course he heard. He ran over to me, pulling me up and back into the middle of the street where he was before. "Well, yeah. What did you think?" He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer into him.

"I'm in love with you too." I smiled as we got poured on. He leaned forward more and kissed me, still keeping the blanket I had on over my now drenched shoulders. A boult of lighting hit the ground near us and we pulled away from each other rather quickly. 

"Okay, so maybe we should go inside," I heard him say. I laughed and I held his hand as we ran towards our house. We dried off and layed on the couch watching the rain from inside.

I was leaning against his chest, our arms and legs wrapped around one another. He was attempting to run his fingers through my tangled hair. "Hey, Draco?" I looked up at him. "Yeah?" "Nothing. I just wanted to see your smile again." 

I rolled my eyes playfully as I leaned up and kissed him again. He laughed, holding me tighter against him. I was in for it alright.


End file.
